


(never)rising sun

by LamiraMetius



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: AU, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: ..однако, с чего-то дружба лорда Дагота и подземных владык должна была начаться?Молодой Ворин, двемерская аристократия, конфликт культур, где-то за кадром Неревар только-только начинает объединять разрозненные племена кимеров.
Relationships: None





	(never)rising sun

Part 1  
— Мы не обязаны принимать его у себя, ты же знаешь.  
Митрам вздохнул. Этот разговор повторялся уже в четвертый раз и успел его порядком утомить: в своих неустанных заботах о чести семьи Индраат бывал иногда совершенно несносен. Как младший, он острее чувствовал любые, даже мнимые обиды, и никогда не сомневался, когда нужно было броситься в бой.  
То есть, на его взгляд - всегда.  
— Мы могли бы отказаться. Дом Теро уже отказался, и дом Цидат. Если мы...  
— Мы не будем оборачиваться на дома Теро и Цидат, — ответил Митрам как мог мягко. — По крайней мере, пока я твой старший брат и глава семьи, мы не будем в своих поступках опираться на решения других семей. Не больше, чем на свои интересы.  
Младший махнул рукой, отвернулся - даже звякнули застёжки для кос, слишком резким было движение. Разозлился. Определенно, ещё рано выпускать его на серьезные собрания, пока он может вот так бурно среагировать, по сути, ни на что. На мелочь.  
— Другие дома проявляют невежливость. Он не преступник, не раб и не пленник здесь.  
— Его любопытство непристойно. Если бы не интерес, который к нему проявили... — здесь у Индраата, к счастью, хватило здравого смысла остановиться.  
— Он гость здесь. Гость самых достойных мужей во всех наших крепостях. И полно, брат, он старше тебя едва ли парой лет. Как можно осуждать его за любопытство, столь свойственное молодости? Или мне и тебя стоит за такое осудить?  
— Я не лезу в чужие лаборатории! — Индраат явно надулся, но Митрам не мог заставить себя сердиться. И на него, и на гостя из варварских племен Поверхности. Мальчишки, всегда готовые пролезть во все углы, все узнать, обо всем расспросить. Если молодости не может быть свойственно любопытство, то когда же достойный муж может узнать мир?  
— Я сам позволил это посещение, — Митрам взглянул на часы и невольно внутренне напрягся. Время уже подошло, и если гость не решил обидеть его опозданием, то будет здесь с минуты на минуту.  
С секунды на секунду - было бы вернее. Мелодичный перезвон донёсся из гостевой части дома. Карточка гостя появилась без задержек - очевидно, ему уже объяснили и как следует её составить, и как ориентироваться в приличном доме, сообщая хозяину о своем посещении.  
Лорд Ворин Дагот, третий сын лорда Эндрина Дагота, владыки и повелителя дома Дагот.  
Слишком много "Дагот" для одного дня.  
Митрам был достойным сыном своей семьи. Ни один муж из его имени не забыл, как кимеры явились на эту землю и назвали её своей. Ни один не мог бы простить, ни один не пожелал бы мира: принимать у себя даже не заложником, но гостем сына кимерских тварей не могло бы прийти ему в голову. Индраат был прав, правы были дома Теро и Цидат.  
Но молодой мастер Дагот с первой же недели в подземных крепостях жил в цитадели ложного дома Кадам. И - что было тайной, известной пока лишь немногим избранным - к молодому мастеру Дагот проявил интерес глава Тональных Архитекторов. Если этот юноша станет одной из нитей, что резонируют в творениях Кагренака, Митрам желал быть к нему как можно ближе.  
А для начала - встать и наконец пойти встретить гостя.

Part 2  
У него нашёлся доброжелатель, который рассказал, что носить в подземных залах чёрное и красное - не самая удачная идея. Теперь гость выглядел вполне прилично, хотя конечно же, можно было придраться: ложный дом Кадам оказал ему честь, укрыв его плечи мантией своего орнамента. Смелое заявление. Митрам отметил себе в ближайший план запросить официальный комментарий. Появиться в одеяниях с чужим орнаментом для одного из народа было бы однозначным признанием союза - через побратимство, брак или усыновление. Но если говорить о пришлом, а во что его следовало одеть? Даже одежда слуг носит на себе орнамент дома. Разве возникала хоть когда-то необходимость обозначать положение кого-то, кто не принадлежал одному из подземных домов? До этого прецедента...  
«Прецедент» повернул голову, заслышав шаги. Улыбнулся.  
Очевидно, пробелы в его образовании были слишком велики, чтобы охватить их все за раз. Улыбка была непристойной: слишком широкой, почти что похожей на оскал. Едва ли тут могла бы помочь просто лекция, даже если бы молодой лорд Дагот постарался, и вместо варварского оскала попытался сдержаться, нижняя часть его лица все равно не была прикрыта бородой. Губы выделялись на лице непристойным алым пятном, слишком яркие чтобы это было прилично.  
Конечно, идеалом красоты среди знати всегда были тонкие бледные губы, особенно в сочетании со скупой мимикой. Индраат немало страдал: от рождения у него был тот же недостаток, что у молодого Дагота, даже более выраженный. Но ничего, пригодились масла и притирки для бороды, высокие воротники на первое время, и много, много уроков, направленных исключительно на контроль собственного лица. Почти научился же мальчик.  
А этот вообще сделал со своим лицом что-то странное: борода тонкий линией по челюсти, усы - уж казалось бы, самый надежный способ прикрыть свою слишком открытую мимику! - словно бы искусственно сделаны тоньше, и подчеркивают все недостатки. Или на самом деле он, как и все кимеры, способен отрастить только вот это жалкое подобие?   
Вообще это бы многое объяснило.  
— Лорд Дагот, — Митрам выждал положенное время, втайне надеясь, что гость поведёт себя непристойно так, что будет повод с ним попрощаться. Если бы Тональные архитекторы увидели, что это безнадежный случай, как все стало бы спокойно.  
— Мастер Митрам, — увы, и обращение было правильным, и поклон достаточно пристоен. Могло, могло быть лучше - но необходимый минимум формально был достигнут. — Благодарю вас за честь.  
Он не мог не знать, что эта «честь» была слишком велика для его положения. Не мог не чувствовать себя униженным, должен был понимать, что Митрам снизошёл до него и оказал ему услугу! Но смотрел не то что без трепета или благодарности - смотрел как на... Равного.  
Молодой лорд Дагот был очень доволен, был восхищён ситуацией, очень рад, он смотрел Митраму прямо в лицо, улыбался своими непристойными губами, и с трудом скрывал нетерпение.  
— Прошу вас, — Митрам кивнул, и двери незамедлительно отворились. О, конечно же, этот ожидал, что его сразу же пустят к главной цели визита, это несомненно.  
Он еще слишком плохо знал местные правила.   
Для начала гостю следовало подать освежающие напитки, дать отдохнуть, выслушать последние новости. Приступать к делу сразу всегда было попросту невежливо. И сейчас, глядя в глаза своему гостю, Митрам впервые чувствовал из-за этого немудреного правила такую искреннюю радость.

Part 3  
Молодой лорд Дагот вёл себя так прилично, как мог - хотя конечно, происхождение давало о себе знать. Слишком резкие жесты, слишком много в голосе интонаций, не подобающих даже простолюдину, слишком широкие улыбки. Митрам раньше слышал, что кимеры по природе своей лишены воздержанности и стыда, но всегда полагал, что в таких речах много преувеличения и пропаганды. Не может же целый народ быть лишён скромности!  
«Я заранее умоляю вас о прощении. Мои мудрые наставники прилагают все усилия, но если я задам неподобающий вопрос, вина моя, не их». Индраат не смог сдержать негодования - даже, кажется, зубами заскрипел. Его, пока наставники не будут в нем абсолютно уверены, не пустят к главам других семей даже молча стоять в сопровождении. И правильно: даже если не скажет что-то не то, лицом точно выразит.  
Почему так не сделал Кадам? Должно быть потому, что ему и дела толком нет: Дагот не сможет испортить свою репутацию - невозможно испортить репутацию кимеру в подземных крепостях! - и не сможет повредить интересам ложного дома Кадам, потому что все его интересы уже трижды обеспечены Тональным советом и лично мастером Кагренаком. Зачем тратить месяцы, а то и годы, чтобы вдолбить чужаку хоть немного приличий, когда это ничего не изменит?  
Митрам считал, что в своей заносчивости Кадам уже давно перешёл все границы, и что ошибками гостя следовало бы воспользоваться именно для обвинения его учителей... Если бы он их делал.  
«Будет ли уместно, если я спрошу о ваших исследованиях?», взгляд чуть исподлобья, словно он в самом деле вслепую определяет направление. Как будто не мог подождать еще немного, научиться, сделать все ошибки с тем, кто был готов принять его в своём доме...  
Чему может научить Кадам? Не покидать лабораторий, плевать на вежливость и высказываться перед Советом даже не соблюдая установленный порядок выступления?  
Этот разговор должен был быть тяжёл для гостя, сам Митрам рассчитывал не испытать никаких проблем - но на деле именно он спотыкался на каждом слове. Что он мог сказать? Обсудить последние ассамблеи Советов, расспросить гостя о его опубликованных исследованиях, высказать своё мнение о новых публикациях Совета Повествующих - поворчать, что очередной докладчик пытается не выразить своё мнение, но просто обругать предыдущего. Понятный, логичный, устоявшийся порядок среди равных, совершенно неприменимый для гостя с поверхности. Он должен был чувствовать себя неловко - но вот досада, очевидно, не знал, что должен. В его взглядах, жестах, улыбках Митрам читал даже не доверие - уверенность. Хозяин дома будет любезен к своему не столь просвещённому гостю, направит его в беседе, простит ошибки.  
Так они это делают наверху? Ты просто являешься в дом, не зная его правил и законов - и надеешься, что тебя кто-то будет чем-то учить?  
Глупости.  
Митрам мог бы еще потянуть - пусть он не знал, о чем говорить, но гость не чувствовал его неуверенности. Если бы здесь не было Индраата, он бы, пожалуй, даже продлил разговор еще немного: молодой Дагот не пытался ничего скрывать пока, и можно было бы узнать, как в самом деле в таких ситуациях справляются кимеры. У них, должно быть, чужаки бывают чаще. Конечно, этот навык никогда не пригодится здесь, в подземных крепостях чужаков не бывает - но всегда полезно узнать о новых путях решения проблем.  
Но Индраат уже начинал пыхтеть, и мог - вот уж чего не хватало - начать вмешиваться в разговор. Ожидать от него достаточно такта и понимания не следовало: мог и не понять, что старший брат немного... импровизирует. Мог создать неловкую ситуацию.  
— Полагаю, лорд Дагот достаточно отдохнул, — Митрам поднялся, и гость поднялся следом. Он совершенно не скрывал своей радости. Долгое ожидание вознаградилось, и сейчас ему расскажут самое интересное! Как ребёнок перед сластью.  
— Лаборатория ждёт нас, — Митрам указал на нужную дверь. — Прошу вас следовать за мной и ничего не касаться без моего дозволения.  
С равным он бы предупреждать и не подумал. Но молодой лорд Дагот равным определенно не был.

Part 4  
Отвести гостя в святая святых крепости было бы странно даже если бы он был одним из равных: обычая посвящать посторонних в свои планы и идеи Митрам не знал. Ты завершаешь свои проекты, привлекая для них силы своего дома и своих союзников, а потом являешь их зрителям на встрече твоего Совета. Так правильно - последовательно, естественно и уважительно по отношению к другим. Не тратить их время на то, что сам еще не считаешь готовым - и не тратить своё время на лишние объяснения.  
Но конечно же, этот гость желал увидеть все, и в любом виде. Что ж, Митрам не упустил возможность рассказать ему о своих изысканиях: о запросе Совета Ткачей на наиболее мощный источник освещения наиболее тёплых тонов. Конечно же, у них уже были достаточно яркие светильники для любых целей, но...  
— ...однако возможности для охлаждения подобных объектов ограничены. Используемые традиционно сплавы дают характерный холодный свет, который молодой мастер Дагот уже мог видеть. Сплав, позволяющий изменить освещение и сделать его наиболее тёплым, всегда оказывается слишком легкоплавким. Или оказывался.  
В его голосе мелькнуло немного самодовольства, когда, повинуясь движению его руки, под потолком лаборатории вспыхнуло, медленно разогреваясь, почти что алое пламя. Пришлось перебрать порядка сорока сплавов - состязаясь по скорости исследований с домом Цидат при этом - и только недавно Митрам смог найти что-то по-настоящему интересное. Полностью проблему с нагревом решить пока что не получалось, так что на время простоя подачу энергии он прекращал, но сфера уже выдерживала испытания вплоть до недели.  
Разумеется, если дом Цидат представит что-то, что можно будет не отключать месяц, когда Митрам сможет предложить только неделю, его не будут воспринимать всерьёз. Срок запроса оставлял еще время, и Митрам продолжал работать как над сплавом корпуса, так - что было тайной, уж точно не предназначенной для ушей Цидата - и над традиционной конструкцией нагревательного элемента.  
С высоты в пять ростов лаборатория освещалась идеально: тканые металлические орнаменты на мантиях словно сияли, бронзовые и латунные пластины для записей читались намного чётче, и даже бумага в этом освещении приобретала непривычный оттенок. Одной сферы вполне хватало, чтобы осветить лабораторию, в которой Митрам всего лишь воссоздал стандартный зал Совета Ткачей...  
Дагот не соизволил изобразить своим лицом подобающего шока от масштабов, и это почему-то раздражало. Да, Кадам располагает такими территориями, что может при желании показать и еще большие залы, но в своём кругу Митрам считал свою лабораторию - и простор своего дома - безусловным поводом для гордости. Впрочем, чего ожидать от кимерского варвара.  
— Не будет ли неподобающе, если я спрошу, как производится работа? Я не вижу лесов или лестниц... — Дагот вглядывался в стены больше, чем в восхитительную сияющую сферу, и его вопрос на мгновение поверг Митрама в изумление: разве не очевидно, что здесь должен работать подъемный механизм, и что он работает идеально? Индраат, кажется, даже негромко фыркнул, и ему надо было за это выговорить, но...  
Но когда Митрам покидал лабораторию, он абсолютно точно оставлял один из подъемников внизу. Хотел похвастаться, быстро поднять гостя на уровень света, показать вблизи систему крепежей - это тайной не было, но варвара должно было впечатлить. Никто и никогда не смел ничего менять в лаборатории Митрама без его ведома.  
— Брат, — в голосе Индраата звучала растерянность, и снова надо было бы ему выговорить, но Митрам не мог. Он смотрел наверх.  
Теплый свет, равномерно заливавший его лабораторию, свет, прошедший все тесты из запроса Совета Ткачей, достигший идеального оттенка, его гордость - медленно, медленно менялся. Мантия ложного дома Кадам, пару мгновения назад сиявшая золотом, сейчас отражала белый - перегрев - и алый. Сплав не перегревался. Он горел.

Part 5  
В первые мгновения Митрам испытал только раздражение: очередной вариант сплава перегрелся именно в момент, когда здесь чужак! Позор, тот еще позор, и если сам Дагот может и не понять, насколько ситуация позорна, когда он расскажет Кадаму... Позор.  
— Нам следует выйти, — он отступил к дверям, стараясь не терять лицо и не спешить. — Сожалею, но кажется, сегодня вы не сможете ознакомиться с процессом, — он взмахнул рукой, указывая двери открыться, рассчитывал продолжить разговор в коридоре.  
Дверь не открылась.  
Митрам достаточно хорошо знал свою лабораторию - до каждого сенсора, каждого проводника. Ему не было нужды размахивать руками, проверять что-то, пытаясь объяснить себе, что может быть, что-нибудь просто сломалось. Если дверь не открылась по команде, это еще можно было счесть сбоем, но когда при явном перегреве сплава еще не запустились стражи, система тушения и охлаждения, и в это же время не открылась дверь... О, он не был идиотом.  
Цидат, должно быть. Сразу избавиться от противника и опорочить кимерского гостя. Возможно - посмертно. Если молодой лорд Дагот умрет здесь, ни о каком примирении с его Домом не будет идти и речи, война полыхнёт с новой силой. Пожалуй, умереть за свободу от проклятых захватчиков - не худшая судьба... Если бы здесь не было Индраата, и если бы здесь не было результатов нескольких лет работы над идеальным тёплым светом.  
— Эту штуку наверху надо срочно охладить, я верно понимаю? — Дагот отнюдь не выглядел взволнованным. — Или я рано начинаю волноваться?  
— Система тушения уже не включилась, — ответил Индраат, и Митрам с трудом сдержал раздражение. Младший не должен говорить раньше старшего, даже в вопросах жизни и смерти. — Ни основная, ни обе резервных. «Эта штука» скоро будет горячее, чем озеро лавы.  
— И это не то, что вам от неё нужно? Простите, если мой вопрос неуместен.  
По крайней мере, готовность извиняться в его голову вколотили неплохо. Митрам кивнул, заставляя себя выглядеть спокойным. Слишком много за этот вечер было моментов недовольства, раздражения, гнева. Даже перед лицом предательства, смертельной опасности и крушения нескольких месяцев разработки следовало хранить достоинство.  
— Я понял, — молодой лорд Дагот кивнул так, словно речь шла об очередной не слишком удобной теме для разговора. А потом он опустил руки, повернув ладони к потолку, прикрыл глаза, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, что слышал только сам.  
И поднялся в воздух.  
Алые и белые вспышки играли на орнаменте ложного дома Кадам - по счастью, мантия была достаточно плотной, чтобы даже в такой ситуации лежать как подобает и сохранять приличия. Хотя сапоги на Даготе были чёрные - то есть, в цветах его дома. Этакое спрятанное оскорбление...  
Митрам наблюдал снизу вверх, как его столь нежеланный гость в его лаборатории - в святая святых! - творит чародейство. Поднимается, обращает руки к сфере мудреным жестом, что-то говорит себе под нос. Наблюдал, как лёд исходит из его рук - бойцы, владеющие магией стихий, всегда приносили множество вреда во время боевых столкновений - и как этот лёд касается...  
— Осторожно! Контраст температур, может взорваться! — в этот раз Митрам был признателен брату за то, что тот завопил первым. Кричать все еще было бы неприлично.  
— Все в порядке, я держу воздушный барьер, — к счастью, акустика помещения позволяла слышать даже негромкие слова, произносимые наверху.  
Что может кимер знать о работе с по-настоящему большими температурами? Бред.  
Митрам прикрыл глаза, ожидая неминуемого взрыва. Прошло мгновение.  
Потом - еще одно.

Part 6  
— Его теперь надо отключить? — Дагот все еще говорил негромко, и его голос смешивался с гулом и треском от сферы. Митрам кивнул. Осознал, что именно сделал, и в самом деле захотел стукнуть себя по голове: можно подумать, сверху его кивки видно.  
— Вы не разберётесь, там сложно, — братец реагировал быстрее. — Это может сделать только хозяин лаборатории.  
В норме здесь работало четыре независимых подъемника и две системы позиционирования для каждого объекта исследований, но сейчас не действовало все. Сколько времени должно было уйти на эту диверсию! Без его личных ключей и кодов заблокировать всю систему безопасности было абсолютно невозможно, и ни один шпион или слуга не мог бы совершить такое. Разве что он сделал это сам, находясь в бреду, другого рабочего объяснения не было...  
— Понял, — Дагот уже опускался на пол, ледяной купол вокруг сферы продолжал плавно вращаться, и на пол уже лилась вода. На пол - и на столы с образцами.  
— Что вам нужно, чтобы отключить его?  
— Личный ключ, — Митрам растерянно смотрел на то, как Дагот расстегивает рукава мантии. Потом воротник...  
— Я приношу глубочайшие извинения, — поймав взгляд, он и не думал смущаться, и никакой вины в его голосе слышно не было. — Но если я сейчас промахнусь, нам всем будет не очень весело. Руками придётся помахать.  
Да, под мантией ложного дома Кадам он носил рубаху и штаны в цветах дома Дагот, и в этом Митрама возмущало два момента. Во-первых, скрытые под двемерской одеждой цвета и клановые знаки врагов. Во-вторых, наличие в его лаборатории кимера в настолько непристойном виде. Появиться перед малознакомым человеком в нательном, по сути, белье - это неописуемое неприличие, и если кто-то узнает...  
— Это ведь подъёмник? Мастер Митрам, прошу вас, — Дагот не глядя кинул в сторону столов еще заклинание, и невидимый щит накрыл их от потока воды. — У нас не очень много времени. Пожалуйста, со всем, что вам нужно, встаньте сюда.  
Это в самом деле был подъёмник - отключённый от основной системы, оставленный у стены для замены.  
— Он не работает, — раздраженно отмахнулся Индраат.  
— Я вижу, — Дагот говорил мягко, но настойчиво. — Пожалуйста, мастер Митрам, не надо сейчас медлить. Просто встаньте сюда.  
Что было терять? Митрам встал, ключ был при нем всегда, и возможность все-таки обезопасить свою лабораторию и даже, может быть, понять, что случилось с этим сплавом...  
— Держитесь крепче, пожалуйста, — Дагот опустился на колено, взял подъёмник за нижнюю платформу, пробормотал себе под нос еще что-то - и выпрямился, удерживая латунную платформу перед собой как перышко. — У нас мало времени, мастер Митрам. Пожалуйста, указывайте направление.  
У него были огромные зрачки, взгляд словно у пьяного, и Митрам испытал на мгновение желание спрыгнуть. Если система безопасности отключена, он имеет риск быть искалеченным, а то и убитым, падение с такой высоты не пройдёт просто так. Решиться, довериться - кому? Кимерскому колдуну из дома Дагот? Немыслимо!  
Но они уже двигались. Митрам недовольно посмотрел на свою руку - когда он успел указать на нужную колонну? Когда он успел начать надеяться на лучший исход?  
Поднимались они медленно. Дагот беспрерывно бормотал себе под нос, то и дело указывая свободной рукой то на ледяной барьер, то на щит внизу, то на себя. Охранная система так и не реагировала на происходящее, и Митраму оставалось лишь надеяться, что тот, кто сделал это с его лабораторией, все же не смог изменить ключи.

Part 7  
Верхний пульт управления был в полном порядке. Лучше бы не был: это бы вписывалось хотя бы в какую-то систему. Уничтоженная лаборатория - это неприятно, но понятно и закономерно. Уничтожение нескольких систем - тоже логично. Но система управления, отключенная наполовину в то время, как быстрее и эффективнее было бы уничтожить ее целиком... Кто? Кто и с какой целью?  
Митрам потратил несколько драгоценных мгновений, прежде чем отключить систему подачи энергии: еще раз хотел удостовериться, что глаза не обманывают. Дагот повторял заклинания, сфера шипела, на пол стекала вода - почему-то становилось только жарче и более душно, комнату заполнял пар. Баня, просто какая-то баня... Голова немного кружилась, и только когда Дагот повернулся к нему и спросил, что пошло не так, Митрам понял, что стоял, глядя в никуда над пропастью.  
Дальше все было естественно. Ключ, пароль, команда включения всех систем безопасности. Он был полностью готов, что сейчас что-то еще пойдет не так, и пожалуй, даже удивился, когда включились нижние светильники, заработали на верхнем ярусе вытяжки воздуха...  
— Надо спуститься, — он кивнул Даготу, но не был до конца уверен, что его услышали: глаза у кимерского гостя были темно-золотые и как будто пьяные. Для нехватки воздуха было еще рано - но вроде как, кимерские колдуны довольно быстро устают от своей ворожбы?  
Дагот кивнул в ответ. Движение вниз было более медленным, хотя в какой-то момент Митраму показалось, что платформа, на которой он стоял, обрела своё естественное состояние, став непосильно тяжелой... Но нет. Это была иллюзия.  
Иллюзией не было лицо Индраата - то ли восторженное, то ли полное ужаса, но в любом случае непозволительно выразительное. Митрам поправил рукава, сошёл с платформы - уже опущенной на землю, само собой - и повернулся к гостю. Медленно. Хотел дать всем время, себе - осознать, что опасность прошла, брату - взять себя в руки, а гостю одеться.  
— Двери пока лучше не открывать, — сказал почему-то Индраат. — Если будет приток воздуха...  
— Пожар усилится, я понимаю, — согласился Дагот. К ужасу Митрама, одеться он даже не попытался, и наоборот, расстегнул рукава рубашки, и сейчас расстегивал воротник. — Все равно бы не очень помогло, тут дело не только в воздухе.  
— Вам нужна помощь? — Индраат продолжал лезть поперёк старшего, но это было неплохо, потому что сам Митрам немного... устал. Голова кружилась, взгляд метался между залитым водой полом, неповрежденными чертежами на столе, руками гостя - открытыми слишком непристойно, с темными венами на запястьях - и плавно обретающей подобающий цвет сферой уже не у потолка, а у одной из стен.  
— Нет, благодарю вас, — Дагот улыбнулся. — Я сейчас потеряю сознание, это нормально. Мозг уходит в спячку, чтобы пережить нагрузку без повреждений. Будить, поить зельями или как-то еще бодрить не надо, если это состояние продлится меньше семидесяти двух часов - это вполне нормально. Прошу вас, сообщите мастеру Кадаму о моем состоянии и передайте эти слова, он пришлёт за мной паланкин. Ещё раз приношу извинения за доставленные неудобства.  
Митрам такого раньше не видел: не вообще обморок, конечно, а осознанный, спокойный обморок с подготовкой. Дагот опустился на одно колено, потом сел, скрестив ноги. Поднял голову - посмотрел прямо в глаза, и Митрам не успел отвернуться или скрыть изумление.  
— Благодарю вас за столь познавательную встречу, — заявил этот нахал, широко улыбнулся и в самом деле потерял сознание.

Part 8  
«Гость потерял сознание от духоты» — заявил Митрам слуге, предоставив ему самому додумать остальное. Работающие системы безопасности, затопленный пол - молодой лорд Дагот, хотя и успел немного подготовиться, все же навернулся в обморок рядом с лужей, и теперь у него были мокрые волосы. Мокрые волосы, сбившиеся косы... Как будто мало было возмутительного за этот вечер и как будто Митраму теперь по-настоящему было дело до таких мелочей.  
Он мог умереть за этот час.  
Собственная смертность уже много лет не была для него новостью, но так внезапно, и так бессмысленно умереть было бы попросту обидно. И еще более обидно - умереть, не разобравшись.  
Системы были отключены - его собственным ключом, иначе было попросту невозможно. Но Митрам точно знал, что ключ этот никому не отдавал, не доверял паролей, не позволял слугам стоять за своей спиной. В доме был шпион.  
— Знаешь, а в нем что-то есть, — Индраат выглядел расслабленным, даже довольным. — Конечно, кимер, но определенно симпатичный...  
— Недостойно пользоваться такой ситуацией, чтобы пялиться на гостя, — Митрам не снизошёл до жестов, пора было успокоиться, в самом деле. — И недостойно комментировать то, что гость попал в двусмысленное положение, особенно когда это произошло по твоей вине.  
Слово «твоей» он даже чуть выделил. Твоей, брат. Кто еще мог быть так близко - так рядом за плечом, так привычно, что кажется тенью, продолжением руки? Конечно, предательство внутри семьи невозможно, но если дом Цидат сделал предложение о слиянии после смерти Митрама... То конечно же, он был бы заперт с гостем наедине, а Индраат не напрашивался бы на эту встречу?  
— Я не пялился! — младший улыбнулся, такой же открытой и наглой улыбкой, как молодой Дагот. Вот подхватил, теперь выводить... — Он просто весь такой. Старается.  
— Индраат, не отходи от темы. Я знаю, что ты сделал.  
— Конечно знаешь, брат. Ты умён, это твой дом, и ты все понял сразу же... — он все еще не боялся и все еще улыбался. — И я приму любое наказание, но прежде ты узнаешь еще кое-что.  
— Я хочу знать не что, а кто. Цидат? Теро?  
Теро вряд ли - слабый дом, и нынешнее поколение не блещет. Но союз Цидат и Митрам... Отец был бы в ярости.  
— Ответ ждёт тебя, брат. В твоём кабинете, — Индраат указал рукой, как будто Митрам сам не знал, где его кабинет. Этот мальчишка был безнадёжен, и неудивительно, что он принял предложение союза от врага, воспользовался единственной возможностью улучшить своё положение.  
— Жди у себя, — хотя бы на это Митрам получил соответствующий его положению и ситуации в целом поклон.  
Кто ждёт в кабинете? Цидат? Убийца? Шантаж и груда бумаг на столе? Он распахнул двери решительно, готовый ко всему - и совершенно не готовый.  
Гость стоял в центре комнаты, неподвижный и статный. Полы мантии Совета Тональных Архитекторов касались пола - ровно касались, не волочась, но и не оставляя даже волоска пространства. Орнамент - концентрические круги, цепи, водовороты. Митрам поднимал взгляд медленно, надеясь по узорам, украшениям, кольцам понять, кто перед ним. Но поняв - не поверил, и не верил, пока взгляд его поднимался выше, пока взгляд его встречался с бронзовым, пустым взглядом маски старшего Тонального Архитектора.  
— Мы благодарим дом Митрам за сегодняшний успех, — сказала маска, и губы ее не двигались. И Митрам только опустился на колено, склоняя голову: если тебе об успехе говорит сам Кагренак, спорить уж точно не следует.

Part 9  
Прибыла еще одна карточка гостя, но Митрам даже не повернулся, ожидая распоряжений от Кагренака.  
— Это Кадам. Ему не требуется твоё присутствие, — и хорошо. Вот видеть Кадама определенно не хотелось. Он всегда позволял себе весьма резкие высказывания, и сегодня Митрам особенно не хотел слышать его ворчание. Сегодня Кадам отпустил сюда гостя и забирает его пострадавшим - о, ему будет на что высказаться, а в ответ не будет ни шанса для возражений.  
— Я слушаю, — он не знал, будет ли уместно предложить старшему Тональному Архитектору сесть, напитки, задать ему вопрос... Да что за день непонятных ситуаций!  
— Сядь, — Кагренак продолжал наблюдать за ним, неподвижность маски повторяла неподвижность лица под ней. Митрам послушался. Его ранг уж точно не давал возможности возражать. — С этого часа совет Тональных Архитекторов призывает дом Митрам для исполнения долга. Дом Митрам незамедлительно оставляет свои изыскания по вопросам освещения, делам Совета Ткачей или иных Советов.  
— Но мои исследования, — он чувствовал досаду, в самом деле. Тёплый свет был поводом его гордости, и Митрам предвкушал своё выступление. Предвкушал успех, и торжество своего дома, раз уж сегодняшняя трагедия была рукотворной...  
— Дом Митрам заканчивает изыскания по вопросам освещения, — повторил Кагренак, а потом добавил то, что слышать Митрам хотел еще меньше. — Они недостаточно ценны. Цидат добились лучших результатов, их методы более экономичны, а результаты более стабильны. Я бы хотел, чтобы дом Митрам не представлял результаты своих исследований.  
Не выступить, заявив участие, было бы позором, и даже сегодняшний пожар не оправдывал бы молчание. Но приказ от Совета Тональных Архитекторов - о, с этим в самом деле спорить почти невозможно. Обидно. Ужасно обидно, публичное поражение лучше, чем простой выход из соревнования, но... разве не затеял он сегодняшнюю встречу чтобы получить хотя бы шанс на вот эту встречу?  
— Дом Митрам принимает приказ, — он опустился на колено, склонил голову. Оказаться частью. исполнителем планов Кагренака. Если не к этому стремиться - то к чему?  
— Дом Митрам получает ровно сотню дней на изыскания. Дому Митрам стоит подготовить для рассмотрения советом Тональных Архитекторов предложения о новых терминах и расширении словаря званий и рангов.  
Дыхание его чуть не остановилось. Совет Тональных Архитекторов не принимал подобных решений никогда на памяти Митрама, его отца и деда. Прошлый раз был... да, когда не вышло сразу отбить остров у кимеров, и для них потребовались конкретные и емкие описания.  
— Сегодня гость из дома Дагот оказал тебе услугу. Ты окажешь встречную, согласишься ввести его в достойный круг. Будешь говорить с ним и узнаёшь, о чем говорят и помышляют кимеры домов и племён. Ты найдёшь слова, символы и орнаменты для них. Я даю тебе сотню дней. По ее истечении ты скажешь, как мы будем называть послов с Поверхности; какими одеждами выделим их из наших рядов, как определим их ранги и как примем полноправных послов другого народа.  
Послов.  
Многие в подземных залах надеялись, что молодой Дагот - не более чем жертва, отправленная недовольным отцом на медленную смерть. Что за ним не придут другие, что это временное помутнение, прихоть короля, личный каприз Кадама, что угодно. Что это кончится, и скоро будет забыто.  
— Твой брат знает наш приказ. Узнай и ты: Индраат, сын дома Митрам, показал себя неспособным к дисциплине, слабым волей, но жадным до новых знаний. Мы желаем использовать его склонности наилучшим образом. Он получил приказ готовиться: через тысячу дней он получит приказ отправиться на поверхность и быть голосом всех Советов и короля над ними. Дом Митрам должен к тому сроку назвать его новое имя и ранг - ибо сейчас в нашей речи есть Голос Войны, но нет Голоса Мира.  
Слова - первая из форм, определяющих мир. Не имея правильных слов, невозможно обладать знанием, невозможно подчинить себе процессы и добиться результата.  
Совет Ткачей в самом деле обойдётся.

Part 10  
С Кадамом все же пришлось встретиться - уже у ворот. Не проводить мастера Кагренака было бы невозможно, а этот... а глава ложного дома Кадам то ли его ждал, то ли попросту не торопился забирать домой своего гостя. Его паланкин уже был закрыт, и Митрам испытал минутную досаду: стоило бы увидеть молодого лорда Дагот перед его отъездом, пусть и пребывающего в бессознательном состоянии.  
— Доверяй так гостей дому Митрам, — предсказуемо усмехнулся Кадам, явно не намеренный соблюдать даже малейшие приличия. Хотя на самом деле больше всего Митрам хотел просто с ним никогда не разговаривать, молчать было нельзя и нелепо.  
— Дом Митрам в неоплатном долгу перед гостем ложного дома Кадам, — он кивнул. Во-первых, все равно придётся идти к Кадаму, чтобы навестить гостя, а во-вторых, паланкин мастера Кагренака все еще был здесь. Старший Тональный Архитектор, конечно же, не был уличён в пристрастности, но его поддержка в адрес Кадама - поддержка, что сделала искалеченного безумца равным для глав Домов - была общеизвестна.  
— Дня через два, не раньше, — Кадам, как и всегда, перескочил через две-три фразы, считая формальности и вежливость скучными для себя. — Зависит от твоего желания шокировать Советы. В кимерской традиции больного можно навещать до того, как он полностью оправился, главное чтобы он был в сознании. Он сочтёт это вежливостью.  
— Остальные сочтут, что я обезумел, — идея внезапно казалась потенциально неплохой. Уважение к наземным традициям может стать прекрасным поводом для вопросов, если он выполнит внешнюю форму, а потом расспросит о сути. И... «Простите, если это бестактно»? О, молодой лорд Дагот дал ему прекрасное оружие против себя же.  
— Я напишу когда он придёт в себя, а там разберёшься, — Кадам провожал взглядом паланкин мастера Кагренака. — Но на мою помощь не рассчитывай. Тональный Совет согласился прикрыть твой провал, потому что твой дед по матери - третий Тональный Архитектор, а не потому, что дом Митрам способен на что-то интересное. Я не согласен с этим решением. Твоя попытка менять сплавы, а не конструкцию - верх глупости и пренебрежения к твоему Совету.  
И от него и не было нужно согласия - кроме согласия пустить Митрама в свой дом - но эти речи пришлось стерпеть. Молча. Отвечать на такое - признавать, что такое может быть сказано - Митрам не желал. Признавать, что такое могло быть правдой – не могло не быть правдой – не желал тем более.   
Паланкин выдвинулся. Кадам проводил его взглядом, потом повернулся и, не тратя времени на прощания с Митрамом, сам направился к выходу. Восемь паучьих ног, на которых покоилось его кресло, касались камня с едва заметным клацанием. Оказавшись во внешнем коридоре, они удлинились, дотягиваясь до одного из верхних силовых рельсов, и Кадам, укрытый своим креслом-сферой от взглядов снизу, направился домой.  
Страшный взрыв, что много лет назад лишил его всей нижней половины тела, не забрал жизнь - но поставил перед задачами, в решении которых и раскрылся его подлинный гений. Никто не знал о работе самодвижущихся механизмов больше него, никто не создавал столь совершенных центурионов, боевых пауков, боевые колёса и колесницы. В грядущих войнах творения Кадама могли бы в корне изменить соотношение сил - и именно в его доме нашёл приют молодой Дагот.  
Попытка запугать - или в самом деле чему-то друг от друга научиться?  
Учиться. У кимера.  
— Идём, брат, — Индраат подошёл сзади, обратился без разрешения. Он все-таки безнадёжен... Но и в этой безнадежности может быть полезен. — Тебе надо отдохнуть. Я напишу дедушке, что все прошло хорошо.  
Обратиться к старшему за подобной помощью - жест жалкий, ничтожный и не подобающий. Принять позор за провал исследований - правильно, закономерно и честно. Индраата стоило отругать и наказать. Но если бы не это его безрассудство...  
Митрам устало кивнул.  
— Напиши. И передай мою благодарность.


End file.
